Time to Follow
by Evil-Queen-Charlotte
Summary: Sequel to A Week at Wammy's. The girls have split up and Kuro is on her own. What force will bring them all back together? Spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

Time to Follow Part 1

It was her dream to leave and she knew it would be for the best. She tried to stay at home but after a few years she couldn't handle it anymore. There were too many memories and being that alone wasn't good for anyone. Now she was standing in the Narita Airport with her luggage, the house sold, and looking for her host family.

For a person who liked to stay home she also wanted to see many places. Starting with where her mother's side of the family was from. Her host family was a family of four. The mother was a housewife, the dad worked, the oldest child was a son nearing the end of high school, and their youngest was around her age and in Jr. High. It was their daughter that found the program and offered their house.

She walked out and saw a family standing there with a sign saying 'Welcome to Japan, Keira." She told the program a different name to go by, mainly because she was trying to get rid of the past and the name Kuro will now be in the past. She walked over and the young girl smiled.

"Think it's safe to assume that you are the Yagami's," said Kuro.

"It's nice to meet you, Keira-chan," said the mother smiling.

"Thank you for letting me stay at your house," said Kuro bowing.

"We're glad to have you. I'm Yagami Soichiro," said the father.

"I'm Sayu! I've never met someone from America before. I can tell we'll be great friends," said the girl.

"I'm Yagami Light, it's very nice to meet you," said the boy.

"Well let's get to the car and get you settled in," said Yagami otou-san.

The house was small, but that's how most residences are in Japan due to the major overpopulation issue going on. Kuro was given a tour by Sayu and she was staying in her room. Kuro unpacked and got settled on the makeshift bed on the floor, more known as a futon. She looked around the room until they landed on Sayu who was across the room on her bed.

"So how do you like my room?" asked Sayu looking nervously at her toes.

"You can calm down. I'm not here to judge you," said Kuro. Sayu looked up and smiled then nodded.

"Right, sorry, I don't have people over often," said Sayu.

"It's all right, the room, different from mine, but still comfortable," said Kuro looking at a shelf.

"You know, for a teenager you still have a lot of toys. Aren't you afraid people will call you immature or something?" asked Sayu picking up one of Kuro's many action figure of a famous person.

"No, I don't care what people call me," said Kuro.

"He looks familiar," said Sayu tilting her head to the side and squinting a bit.

"That's Shakespeare," said Kuro.

"Yeah! I love him, especially Romeo and Juliet, that was so sad a the end!" said Sayu hugging the figure, "I want to go to England some time. Have you been there?"

"Yes, I lived there for a while. . ." said Kuro trailing off and thinking about England.

i"I wonder how all of them are doing. Fine I'm sure. I know L finally became the detective that he always wanted to be, but what happened with the others? Personality wise they wouldn't have changed. I bet Mello is still pestering Near. Near-"/i thought Kuro until she was interrupted by a hand swishing in front of her face.

"Hello Keira, I'm talking to you!" said Sayu waving her hand frantically in front of Kuro's face until Kuro grabbed her hand and stared at the wall.

"Sorry I was just thinking," said Kuro releasing her hand and looking at Sayu.

"Oh it's okay," said Sayu. Kuro nodded and looked around the room some more. "Why do you keep looking around?" asked Sayu.

"I'm memorizing everything," said Kuro.

"Why?"

"Because I don't like lights so when I'm alone and I have the lights off I can't hurt myself in the dark."

"Oh, that's strange."

"The world is a strange place."

"Sayu! Keira! Light! Dinner's ready," shouted Yagami okaa-san.

"Hope you're hungry," said Sayu as they left their room. Kuro just nodded and they walked downstairs with Light behind them. They each took a seat at the table, Yagami otou-san was at the head, Yagami okaa-san was next to him on the right and on his left was Sayu. Kuro sat next to Sayu while Light sat next to his mum.

They then began to eat their dinner of rice and fish with some salad and soup. It was silent, vocal wise, for the first few minutes.

"So, Keira, are you allergic to anything? Or have any particular favorite foods?" asked Yagami okaa-san.

"I can't have too much chocolate, and I prefer seafood, fruits, and carbonated beverages," said Kuro.

"Is that how you stay so thin? Maybe I should try it," said Sayu.

"You can't possibly be getting enough nutrition," said Light.

"I'm fine. I also eat a lot of sweets and live off of root beer," said Kuro.

"Then, that figure?!" said Sayu.

"I don't sleep much, waste of time, and I get sick very easily, in cold and hot weather mainly," said Kuro taking a bite of fish.

"Oh, thanks you for telling me, that's good to know," said Yagami okaa-san.

"So, Kuro, how are your grades?" asked Yagami otou-san.

"I have all A's, oh that reminds me, since tomorrow is Sunday do you think someone can go with me to get a uniform. I'm going to some high school nearby," said Kuro.

"H-high school?" asked Sayu.

"I believe we have another genius under this roof," said Yagami okaa-san.

"It's probably my high school. I'll go with you to get you a uniform," offered Light.

"Thank you," said Kuro.

The rest of dinner was just casual conversation about how the day went and simple questions to get to know their guest better. When dinner finished the younger people in the house went upstairs and got ready for bed, or studied.

"So you're going to be in the same school as my brother? I thought we could hang out at school," said Sayu pouting.

"You were going to use me to become more popular because everyone would be fascinated to know someone who is having an American live with them," said Kuro nonchalant.

"Eh, heh heh, sorry," said Sayu scratching the back of her head.

"It's okay," said Kuro going over to her drawer and pulling her pajamas out.

"This is going to take some time getting use too. Two smart people are living with me," said Sayu going to get her pajamas.

"You'll get use to it," said Kuro and she left to the bathroom to get ready for bed. When she came out she nearly ran into Light.

"Oh sorry about that," he said.

"No it was my fault," she said.

"We'll both watch where we're going from now on ,eh?" he asked. Kuro nodded. "Well I'll see you tomorrow morning and we can go get your uniform then. Good night Keira," he said and he walked to his room after Kuro nodded. She watched him walk to his room and then went into Sayu's room.

"What took you so long?" she asked already in bed.

"I ran into your brother," said Kuro putting her stuff away and getting into her bed.

"Oh, do you like him?" asked Sayu propping her head on her hand so she could talk with Kuro.

"He is an intelligent young man and is clearly getting the most he can with his intelligence level. A good friend and brother I guess," said Kuro keeping her gaze on the ceiling.

"What do you think of him as a boyfriend? He always has a lot of girls that like him," said Sayu. Kuro just turned her head and looked at Sayu.

"Such trivial matters do not matter," said Kuro and she got up and turned the light off and went to sleep.

"Hmph, you're no fun," said Sayu.

"Good night," said Kuro and Sayu just pouted a bit more and eventually fell asleep. Kuro laid awake for a while.

That night Kuro hardly slept, whether it was because jet lag or her recently developed case of insomnia. She would doze off and then wake right back up again. Eventually the morning came and she got up and went downstairs when she heard another person in the house go down stairs.

"Good morning Keira, did you sleep well?" asked Yagami okaa-san as she looked up from making breakfast when she saw Kuro come down stairs. Kuro shrugged in response and took a seat at the table and looked at the newspaper that was on the table.

"Would you mind waking Light up. I was thinking you two could have breakfast and then leave to get your uniform and try to beat the crowds," said Yagami okaa-san. Kuro nodded and stood up and went upstairs. She knocked on the teenager's door but didn't get a response. She then cracked the door open and saw Light still asleep on his bed with a book in his hand. She sighed and walked over to him and poked his shoulder. He stirred and sat up.

"Keira what are you doing in here?" he asked looking at her.

"Your mother told me to wake you up so we can eat and then beat the crowds getting my uniform," informed Kuro walking to the door.

"Oh right, I'll be down soon," he said and Kuro left closing his door and went back down stairs.

"Now, any requests for breakfast?" asked Yagami okaa-san.

"Fruit salad," said Kuro.

It wasn't very crowded at the uniform store since it was the middle of the school year so all of the students uniforms still fit each person. Light found the one for his school and Kuro picked out the one for her size and they went to go pay.

"You're not even going to try it on?" Light asked.

"I know my size down to the last centimeter and I know what that measures out to be on clothes, no need to waste time," said Kuro as she put the uniform on the counter and got her wallet out.

"You don't look as smart as you are, you know that," said Light. Kuro stayed silent and paid for her clothes, grabbed the bag and they left.

Kuro and Light were silent all the way home. When they walked in they were both greeted by Sayu and Yagami okaa-san.

"I want to see!" exclaimed Sayu reaching for the bag in Kuro's hand.

"Sayu it's a uniform for my school. You've seen it before so leave Keira alone," said Light taking his shoes off.

"And you'll see it tomorrow," said Kuro after she took her shoes off.

"Did you make sure it fit properly?" asked Yagami okaa-san as they walked into the kitchen. Kuro just shrugged.

"She claims she knows her measurements and what they look like on clothes," said Light.

"That would be so cool, but isn't it fun to try on clothes?" asked Sayu as they sat at the table and Yagami okaa-san started to fix lunch.

"I never actually go out, I buy everything online," said Kuro as she put her receipt into her wallet.

"No wonder you know your measurements," said Light.

"Well I think you need to experience a good shopping spree," said Sayu crossing her arms.

"You can when you finish your tests that are coming up," said Yagami okaa-san.

"I know," sighed Sayu.

"If you need help, I'm always here," said Light.

"I know, but you make me feel stupid and now there are two geniuses to add to my stupidity," said Sayu putting her head on the table.

"You're not stupid, just average. Nothing to be ashamed about," said Light as he put a hand on her head gently, as to not shove it further into the table.

"I know, but still," said Sayu sitting up.

"As long as you are happy with your life, that is all that matters," said Kuro.

"Exactly. Here we are," said Yagami okaa-san as she placed a tonkatsu sandwich and chips in front of each student. "Keira why don't you go put your uniform upstairs, don't want to get it dirty."

"Oh, right," said Kuro and she went upstairs and put the bag with her suitcase in Sayu's room. She returned to the table and they all ate their lunch with the occasional small talk.

Kuro was waiting patiently on the couch for Light to come downstairs. As she suspected her uniform fit perfectly and her bag rested on her lap as she waited. Sayu came downstairs, grabbed her lunch, and sat next to Kuro on the couch.

"So cute," said Sayu indicating Kuro in her uniform.

"Okay," replied Kuro.

"Geez, you can't tale a compliment can you?" asked Sayu. At that time Light descended the stairs, grabbed his lunch, and made his way over to the two girls.

"Ready?" he asked. Kuro just stood and walked to the door.

"What took you so long? You left Keira waiting," said Sayu as she walked with her brother to the door and they put their shoes on.

"Sorry I had to get all my homework together and put away my books," he said.

"Can we leave? I still need to pick up my schedule," said Kuro waiting outside.

"Bye Sayu, study hard," said Light as he walked off and joined Kuro and they walked to school.

The day passed uneventful for Kuro. They arrived at school with many stares in Kuro's direction, got her schedule, and separated as they went to their different class. During lunch Kuro just stayed in her class and read a book and after schools he met up with Light who was slightly late to where they agreed to meet. He seemed to be acting a little different but Kuro decided not to press into the matter at the time.

Once home, Light went upstairs and locked himself in his room and Kuro just stared at his door and then grabbed her laptop and went downstairs and ate an apple while doing her homework.

During the course of the rest of the week Kuro noticed a change in behavior from Light. Although she didn't know him long she had come to find out that he was a family-loving son who worked hard and always helped his family in need. But he changed this week. He became more reserved and when he came home he would immediately lock himself in his room. And when he randomly screamed on evening when only him and Kuro were home, things began to become strange. Kuro went to check on him, but he said he was okay and that she should just go back to what she was doing.

Coincidently, Kuro noticed this behavior started at the same time that mysterious murders started to occur to criminals. Kuro always watched the news just incase something, or someone, from her past appeared. So she knew what was going on in the world. An Yagami otou-san was missing dinner more then usual as Sayu would complain about during dinners.

Kuro knew all this had to be relate and came to the conclusion that she kept to herself until more evidence came to be. But she has guessed that Yagami otou-san is working on the Kira case and that his son, Light Yagami himself, is Kira. Only time will tell.

-

A/N: I know this is very delayed, but at least I didn't leave you hanging in the middle of a story. So my AP test is done. Fanime is over (unfortunately), all I have coming up are finals and then I have a lot of summer homework but I can manage my time and I think I'll be getting these parts out soon.

This story will jump around a lot and the time will go by fast, but I assume you know the story and I don't want to waste my time re-typing what you already know.

I am trying not to use so man Japanese words in this part and if I do use a word and you don't know what it means just ask me and I can tell you.

Ja. 


	2. Chapter 2

Time to Follow Part 2

A/N: Just to warn you, it skips around a lot from L to Kuro, and the events that happen are taken purely from my mind so if anything is out of order of whatever, you can tell me, but I probably won't fix it because I'm kind of busy (as you might have guessed from the major delay in update). And to explain the delay, well I usually like to make chapters six pages on word but this one has a lot of long paragraphs and I got major writer's block. I just know how the story is going to end and I have to work up to that point. Oh and I rewrote half of it which took a while. But it's out now.

L just arrived in Japan. He had been here before working on different cases and he knew some people here but there was no time to visit. There had been a series of murders in the Kanto Region of Tokyo that seem to be connected. He was called in to investigate.

Before he had been working from Wammy's house and watching over his friends. Once there were six, but one moved on. They don't know where she is for they hadn't hear from her for some time, but L knew she could handle herself.

L arrived at his place and set up his laptop, speakers, and microphone complete with voice changer. Watari came in shortly with all of L's food, tea, and a box full of tapes and newspapers to help with his current case.

"Thank you Watari. You may rest from our travels. Tomorrow I'll have you go to the ICPO and see their progress on the case," said L grabbing a lollipop from the bag and popping it into his mouth.

"Very well, L. Good night," said Watari and he left into an adjacent room. L sat on the couch and then began to watch the news and flip through newspaper and magazine articles.

"Greetings ICPO, I am L," announced L to the Tokyo police. A murmur broke through the cops, Watari stood there and observed their reaction.

Kuro was sitting at home and was watching TV, the news, of course, when someone came on with the name tag in front of him reading 'Lind L. Taylor'. He was clearly not Japanese and this fact immediately this sparked her interest because, well a non-Japanese guy on the Japanese news who wasn't a celebrity or a political leader was odd. She likes to keep up to date with the celebrities and politics in all countries.

To keep the long story short: he died, killed by Kira no less. Kira was tricked into believing this Lind L. Taylor was L himself, Kuro knew better. She had heard some shouting coming from Light's room and was about to go up and see what she could catch when the screen on the TV turned white and the formation of an 'L' in old English text appeared and her attention was drawn to L's voice, well after it was through a voice changer.

Kuro listened intently to all the news revealed by L. Kira was in the Kanto region of Japan?! Her eyes turned to the ceiling as if she had x-ray vision and could see Light in his room now. Evidence so far pointed to him. But how can she get solid proof, and not get killed at the same time. This case was very interesting and she was glad that L was working on it.

Kuro turned the TV off and went outside to take a walk. This Kira business was getting major, they even brought in L. She knew that she shouldn't get caught up in this. If she were too it could mean her death and maybe even L's because she knows him personally.

But what if Light was Kira? Then she'd have no choice then to be involved because she was living with the murderer. And that brings Yagami otou-san. He was a policeman and had not been coming home recently he must be working on the case, right? Kira is an international affair now and that must have all the police all over the world focusing on this, and now that L has pointed out that Kira was in Tokyo, no doubt Yagami otou-san was investigating this case.

Thoughts continued to flow through her young mind as she walked through the park. The day became late and she headed home.

Kuro just arrived home from school with Light and they both went upstairs to their rooms. Kuro walked in and set her stuff on the ground and began her homework while sitting on her bed.

"What is she doing in the dark?" ask L as he watched the young girl through the monitor. Yagami otou-san watched from his chair next to the detective.

"She's kind of odd, she prefers to do stuff in the dark, she says she likes to test her other senses," said Yagami otou-san.

"Can you tell what she is doing?" asked L looking sharply at the screen.

"She's probably doing homework," said Yagami otou-san.

"Well it isn't that odd, there seems to be no news coming from her room and it's silent. A TV would give off a glow and that doesn't appear so. Now you're son on the other hand seems to have a system set up to make sure if someone has entered his room. Rather odd. I wonder what he has hidden in his room that will make him go to such great lengths to hide it," said L sipping on some tea.

"He's a teenager, they always have something they try to hide from their parents," said Yagami otou-san.

"Of course," said L taking another sip of tea and glancing at Yagami otou-san. His eyes were fixed intently on the screen watching his son.

"Keira is leaving her room now L," said Yagami otou-san. L turned his attention to the screen. She walked out into the hallway it was still too dark to make out any facial details as she walked down the stairs and went into the kitchen to get an apple.

"An apple, " said L out loud. iL did you know Shinigami's like apples/i thought L as he watched her take a bite out of it and then went to the TV room and searched for the news on TV. There was a report of a missing child, which did not interest her so she switched to the next station, nothing but talking about a large watermelon. After finding that there was nothing on TV she turned it off. She took her apple back up to her room and started reading.

"They are both doing things that aren't very suspicious," said Yagami otou-san.

"I suspect both of them as being Kira. I don't know which one I suspect more but they are the top two. Your son is leaving now," said L.

"I hope you are aware that you suspecting Keira can cause in international incident which we do not need to occur, right?" asked Yagami otou-san.

"I am well aware of that, but I was hired to find Kira, foreign to Japan or not," said L and the subject was dropped.

Time passed and more killings were discovered. The task force went over what each member of the two families had done that day.

"The only person in the Yagami family that actually watched the news was Keira, but she didn't watch anything on the people killed and the rest of the time she was in her dark room until dinner and then she went to sleep after," said L licking some green tea ice cream that Watari was passing out.

"Everyone else didn't do anything odd or out of the ordinary," said Yagami otou-san.

"However I want to continue to watch Light and Keira. They are my top suspects at the moment," said L taking a small bite out of his ice cream.

"How can you still suspect them when you didn't see them do anything?" asked Matsuda.

"We are unaware of what they did outside, in Light's case, or in the dark, in Keira's case," said L.

High school soon came to an end for both Light and Kuro and they both got accepted by the same university. Neither minded though, they didn't talk to each other much. Kuro skipped the opening ceremony. She heard that Light and this Hideki Ryuga were the top scores on the test, both with 100 percent, she had missed one question. She walked around and saw a familiar car that she had not seen in a while and an even more familiar man inside.

"So Hideki Ryuga is L, not surprising," she said out loud to herself and she walked off to find her classes. She already knew where they were but wanted to make sure because although she could outsmart anyone, except maybe L, or Hideki, she still didn't want to be embarrassed by entering the wrong classroom.

A few weeks after the first day of school, Light and L decided to stir some things up at school, with a very intense tennis match that could rival those in Tenisu no Ojisama (Prince of Tennis). Kuro watched from afar and left quickly home after it was finished. On the way Kuro was contemplating exactly why L would play Light in tennis. It was to prove something, it was unlikely he would play just for the joy of tennis. Things on this case were getting interesting now.

Soon to follow were three big news flashes in Kuro's world. Her suspicion that Yagami otou-san was working on the case was confirmed, and in the process, Light joined the task force as well. This put Kuro in a very tight spot on her own investigation because now he was always out of the house and the only time she saw him was at school. And third, a less intelligent second Kira has arrived. The video wasn't the best idea in Kuro's opinion and curiously enough, Light has a girlfriend who is also a famous singer/model/actress. Sayu and Kuro were disusing her one night after a visit by the famous Misa Amane.

"I can't believe Light's girlfriend is Misa. I knew he was popular but this is just┘wow," said Sayu laying on her bed and looking up at the ceiling.

"It is a little odd. I wonder how they met," said Kuro laying in the same position.

"What do you mean?" asked Sayu turning her head to look at Kuro.

"Well I see him at school and Misa doesn't go to our school and when Light isn't here or at school he is working on the Kira case," said Kuro.

"Oh," said Sayu.

"Unless they met while Light was investigating," said Kuro, thinking out loud.

"What are you talking about?" asked Sayu.

"Nothing, let's just go to sleep. Night Sayu," Kuro said and they both got under their covers, but Sayu was the only one to fall asleep for Kuro's brain was working full throttle.

iIf Light met her on the investigation, what was she doing in that area. Maybe it was in between sights or maybe not. But if they met during an investigation what was she doing there, she's famous. Was she a target, if so then she did some crime and should be arrested. If not then what is her connection to all of this? And how come she shows up right when the second Kira shows up.

How does two people have the same power. It seems a name and a face is needed but how can that be? This is most unusual./i 


	3. Chapter 3

Time to Follow Part 3

KJ had grown somewhat distance from the group since she lost her best friend. Yes she still had Keiko but they were never as close as she was with Kuro. Mello began to hang out with Matt and Keiko more while Near was always in his room.

"I'm worried about KJ," said Keiko one day after just seeing KJ at breakfast looking particularly down.

"Well it makes sense first she lost Kuro but then she had L to lean on but now he's gone too, and she had gotten a little closer to B but now he's dead," said Matt looking at his game.

"How can you walk, talk, and play that thing all at the same time?" asked Mello looking at Matt.

"Years of practice," said Matt with a hint of pride in his voice.

"But today she seemed more sad than yesterday and the situation hasn't changed any. Do you know what could be wrong?" asked Keiko looking at Mello because she realizes that Matt is 'busy' at the moment.

Mello sighed and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "it is okay, we'll all be fine. L will come back soon and then we'll all work together to find Kuro and we'll see her and be one big happy family here okay?" he asked. Keiko just nodded.

Over the years Mello had gotten use to Keiko's hyper-ness and have gotten quite close. KJ had left their tight knit group and she was slowly becoming a stranger. Every time they try to comfort her they just say they don't know what they are talking about and would as them to leave.

"There you three are, will you please follow me," said Roger. They walked to his office and he pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to them.

"It's from L," said Matt.

"This is probably what has made KJ more upset," said Keiko.

"Dear friends, I am well. Everything is going well and Watari sends his greetings and wishes that your studies are going well and that Mello isn't causing too many problems. I am currently working on a confidential case that I can not tell you for your safety but know I have everything under control. Keep well for when we meet again. -L," read Mello out loud.

"This must be a big case, probably international," said Matt.

"But does that mean he is too busy to help us find Kuro?" asked Keiko.

"I'm sure Near and KJ are putting enough effort into that case for all of us," said Roger," now if you would excuse me, I have to meet with a few teachers."

The three left the room and went back to their hallway. Nothing had changed. This was still their hallway with the same rooms. They were going to share rooms to have more available but there were no newcomers yet. No one had moved into Kuro's room. That was kept empty, except for a few toy that Near had put in there.

"I'm going to go check on KJ," said Keiko. Mello nodded as him and Matt entered his room and Keiko turned and knocked on KJ's door.

"Come in," said KJ. Keiko opened the door to see KJ practicing some karate. After all this time she still kept up with it.

"We just read the letter. Are you worried about the case as well?" asked Keiko sitting on her bed.

"Yes," sighed KJ sitting next to her.

"And Kuro?" asked Keiko.

"Yes."

"Near has been working hard on that."

"I know, but if she had wanted to be found she wouldn't have worked so hard to hide. Sometimes I think she doesn't need us or wished she never met us."

"Don't say that! She was our good friend. She was the one who saved us when we were abandoned. If she didn't care then why would she have done that?! iYou're/i that seems to not need us anymore. You and Near. We should stick together after all we've been through,. First Kuro leaves, the B dies, then L leaves with Watari. Now you and Near are not even on planet earth anymore, always shut up in you own worlds!"

"You've matured a lot, Keiko. And I'm sorry about all this but it's what I feel is best. I just don't fit in with the group anymore."

"Whatever."

Keiko left the room and ran into her room and just cried on her bed. She had never, ever, yelled at her friend before and didn't like the feeling,. But she felt is needed to get the point across. She heard her door open and felt her bed sink next to her.

"Here this will make you feel better," said Mello as be put a hand on her back and held some chocolate in front of face as she lifted it a bit.

"How do you know?" asked Keiko taking the piece of chocolate as she sat up and rubbed some tears away.

"I don't, but they said so in Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban," said Mello with a shrug. Keiko laughed a bit and nibbled on the chocolate. Mello sighed and hugged Keiko.

"I never want to yell anyone again. I'm suppose to the be the happy one of the group," said Keiko.

"We're all going through a hard time, we're all acting differently," said Mello.

Near listened silently to Mello comfort Keiko from out in the hall. He had heard the out burst and went to see about it. He sighed at how different they all were, well Matt hadn't changed much but you could still tell he was a little off. Near walked down the hall and into Kuro's old room and sat down on the bed. It still smelled of her after all these years. She was somewhat of a hygienist so her smell will linger so a while longer.

He would come in and think about Kuro and her new life. Did she have other best friends? Did she ever think about them at the orphanage? Was she just a normal teenage girl who would talk about boys? Did she have a boyfriend? Did she ever think about him? How he wished so. He always thought of her.

He had found where she stayed in the States for a few years but now she didn't live there and he couldn't see where she was. KJ and L had the same problem. She never wrote anymore.

"Kuro, where are you?" asked Near as he looked at a small doll in his hand. He made it not long after Kuro left. It was suppose to look like her but he wasn't good at making dolls yet so it only slightly resembled her. He didn't have the heart to make a better one though.

Keiko had never yelled like at that anyone at all. It was disturbing and KJ didn't like it. She didn't like being away from the group, but they all grew too different. Matt would go always to his video games, no matter what. Near would stay in his room as much as a human could. The main thing that pushed her away was the relationship between Keiko and Mello. They started having feeling for each other. They have not admitted it yet, but she felt it coming soon.

All energy for KJ was put in finding Kuro and just getting one letter to her to tell her how they all were. She wondered what had become of her friend. She was more then capable out in the world, but everyone needs their best friend to lean on right? Everything was just way too different.

A/N: Kind of short, but I need to tell you what is going on at Wammy's House. It's a story about all of them not just Kuro. Next one out soon. 


	4. Chapter 4

Time to Follow

Part 4

Kuro had no clue what hit her, literally. She was walking to class trying to get around a crowd shouting for Misa when something hit her and she was blind folded and now she assumed was in a car.

It came to a stop and she was pulled out and led somewhere. She felt like it was inside. Now into an elevator, the music gives it away, an walking somewhere on the correct level. Soon she felt calloused hands, probably male, putting her onto something.

Kuro had an idea about what this was about. She live with Kira, but she herself was odd she must be suspected. But was it L behind this, she had no idea.

"Good evening Keira," said a changed voice over an intercom. The men left the room and she was there tied to some metal contraption.

"Good evening," she replied keeping her head straight, it didn't matter she was still blind folded, and now as currently missing class.

"Do not worry about you classes, we told your school that you would be out for a while," replied the changed voice.

"Why will I be out for a while?" she asked.

"You are going to be under 24/7 surveillance under suspicion that you are either Kira or the second Kira," it replied.

"I figured as much," she replied.

"What do you mean, are you admitting that you are one of the Kiras?"

"Do not twist my words, I never said such a thing."

"Then what did you mean by that statement?"

"That, I have no right to tell you unless you reveal yourself," said Kuro.

"Fine then. I am L, the detective in charged of the Kira case," he said.

"Who thought we would meet like this. Well then I shall tell you that I have been secretly doing my own research on the Kira case and I have found someone who is highly suspicious, as well as an idea as to who the second Kira is," replied Kuro. She didn't want to tell him just yet who she was, but she knew he would figure it out soon.

"And who do you suspect?"

"Light Yagami as Kira, and Misa Amane as the second Kira."

There was a gasp over the intercom, not one made by L either.

"Then you and I have reached the same decision, but mine alters a bit," he said.

"Because I somehow fit into your equation," said Kuro.

"Yes, you are tied as the top suspect for Kira. I know you don't interact with Misa but she could have just chosen Light over you because she's a young girl, at this age is always looking for a boyfriend, besides you," said L.

"Or maybe she knows something both you and I don't know and has full evidence that Light is Kira. Her killing style seems to be different, it almost seems that all she needs is a face."

"Hmm, Yagami-san, please go remove her restraints she has proven that she doesn't need them," said L with something in his mouth that was muffling his voice a bit, the voice changer didn't help.

She heard a door open and felt the calloused hands remove her from the restraints and her blindfold and helped her sit down on a bench. She watched him leave and the looked at the wall in front of her. It was a while before she heard the voice again but this time, L clear clean voice came through the hidden speakers.

"Kuro," he said.

"I thought you would have realized it sooner, L," said Kuro.

"I had thought about it and it was confirmed now," he said.

"And I assume that it is just you and me talking with no prying ears," said Kuro.

"Yes. Now, I trust your opinion, Kuro, for you were at Wammy's, but finding out your identity only makes you more suspicious for now I know your personality and it is one that fits Kira, especially knowing how your parents died," said L coming inside the room and ;sitting' next to her.

"That is true. Then keep me here for as long as you need and if you need help I can offer it to you," Kuro said.

"I was planning on that, and here I have this letter, you may want to read it," said L and he left the room with a piece of paper left in the spot where he 'sat'. Kuro, in interest, picked the paper up and saw that it was a letter to L from Roger.

'L,

I am worried for them. Mello and Keiko seemed to have taken a liking for each other leaving Matt to occupy his time with more video games and KJ has been all alone now. Keiko and KJ got in a fight not long ago and the fights seem to come more from those four. I haven't seen Near for months. I would give his letters under the door of his room and his food is placed outside his door and then picked up later. He seems to be looking for Kuro but it must be impossible after this long. If you aren't too busy, help him.

-Roger'

"Near. . ." said Kuro as she stared at the letter.

"You should write a reply. I will send it for you," said L over the intercom. Kuro shook her head.

"Just tell them I'm with you," said Kuro and then she laid down and put her back to that one wall.

Kuro was finally released. She was under house arrest however, she had just two rooms, while Misa had a whole floor, but she didn't care, she wasn't a materialistic star. All Kuro needed was a kitchen, bathroom, and a bed, and that is what she got. What she didn't need to see, however, was L and Light being chained together.

With the help of Kuro's evidence that she had supplied to L over the course of her lockdown, he seemed to be more suspicious of Light, but nothing was enough to actually prove anything. So the way L saw it was that the best thing to do was to chain them together.

"Keira can you make cake?" asked L one day.

"Yes, I make very good cake," said Kuro as she sat on her couch reading while L and Light were checking up on her.

"I know that, I meant can you make me some cake please," said L.

"I'm reading, make it yourself," said Kuro not looking up from her book.

"But you make better cake, the best cake ever," said L and he pouted at her.

"Please, Keira, being chained to him when he is like this is not good," said Light.

"Being near him when he is in sweet withdraw is not good," said Kuro as she turned a page and read on.

"Please Keira," said L.

"Oh alright," said Kuro and she got up and walked into the kitchen and started making the cake.

"You know Ryuuzaki, I've never seen you act like this, especially to someone who you suspect as Kira," said Light.

"It just what one has to do for cake as good as hers," said L as he went back to his intellectual self.

"I've never had her cake before," said Light.

"Well then be prepared for something good," said L. Kuro walked back and took her seat on the couch and continued to read her book.

"How long?" asked L.

"Half an hour, now stop bugging me for I'll Watari to bring Misa up here for girl talk, he always listens to me on that one," said Kuro.

"But that is torture for yourself as well right?" asked Light. Kuro just held up clear ear plugs and then put them back in her pocket.

"She isn't that stupid," said L.

"L, Light, we have an issue involving Yotsuba, come down here now!" said Yagami otou-san's voice.

"I'll send Watari up to get the cake later," said L and they both left.

"Matsuda did something stupid again I bet," said Kuro as she stretched her legs out on the couch in their absence and just read on.

Like L said, forty five minutes later, after Kuro had finished adding the butter cream and strawberries, just how L liked it, she heard and knock on her door and saw Watari walk in, but he brought something with him.

"Trade you, cake for piece of paper," said Kuro holding and cake out to him with one hand and the other outstretched to receive the paper.

"Done," said Watari and he put the letter in her hand and carefully took the cake in both of his.

"Hopefully he likes it," said Kuro.

"Would you like me to save you a piece?" he asked.

"It isn't gluten free so give it all away," said Kuro and Watari nodded and left.

Kuro sat back down and couch and looked at the letter.

'L,

I have told Near and would like to say a few things to Kuro. He misses her and wishes to speak to her again. He has gone very distance from the others in his search for her. The next time they meet he has something very important to tell her.

-Roger'

"Hmm," said Kuro as she put it on her table and continued to read her book.


	5. Chapter 5

Time to Follow Part 5

"Whoa the runt is out of isolation and you got Matt to not be playing video games, impressive," said Mello as he and Keiko walked into Roger's office. Near was sitting on the ground next to his desk with a candy box doll. Matt was sitting in a chair in the corner and KJ was sitting on the other side of the office in another chair.

"Please close the door and give me your full attention," said Roger from behind his desk. Keiko shut the door and stood next to Mello in front of the desk.

"What is this about?" asked Mello.

"Shut up and he'll tell us," said KJ.

"Don't be so grumpy to him, he hasn't done anything," said Keiko.

"He can fight his own battles too," said Matt.

"What has happened to you guys, you all use to be great friends," said Roger, "and I'm sure you will all like this information I have to give to you."

"Then tell us already," said Mello.

Roger pulled out a piece of paper off his desk and read, "Dear Roger and Wammy counterparts, I know how many of you were searching for our dear friend Kuro and/or worried for her well being, this news may please you then. Kuro is with me right now. I can't explain why but be assured that she is in good hands with Watari and me. I will foreword any messages from you to her if you have anything.  
-L."

By this point KJ and Matt were staring up at Roger with shocked wide eyes. Near was shaking and had dropped his doll on the floor. Mello looked confused, and Keiko had tears in her eyes.

"She's been found. . .?" said Keiko.

"And she's with L?" said KJ.

"Why is she with L and how did he find her with his major case going on now?" asked Mello.

"Isn't it obvious, she's a suspect," said Matt.

"It fits Kuro, she thinks a lot like this Kira person," said KJ.

"So we might lose her again?" asked Keiko.

"Let's not think about that. If any of you have a message for her you can stay and write it, if not then you may go," said Roger. Four of the teens left, Near stayed.

iKuro. . ./i thought Near as he wrote a message for Kuro and handed it to Roger. He then left and went back to his room.

"Um Near," said KJ right before he opened the door. He turned to look at her.

"This is about Kuro isn't it?" he asked.

"Yes, when you see her tell her 'hi' for me," she said looking at the ground.

"Why do you think I will see her and not you?" he asked.

"Because I know how you feel toward her," she said.

"You're leaving aren't you?" he asked. KJ looked up at him and then back to the floor and nodded.

"Just do that for me please," she said and walked back into her room. Near stood there a while then walked back into his room.

"This is great! She is with L so that means nothing can really happen to her," said Keiko spinning around Mello's and Matt's room.

"You forget that she is a suspect for Kira," said Matt as he turned on a handheld video gaming device.

"Would you sit still woman!" yelled Mello holding his head.

"But still this is good, we can still talk to her through mail and L is a close friend of hers surely he will know that not even she is capable of what is going on," said Keiko sitting down next to Mello. The two boys stopped what they were doing and looked up at her. "Right, it seems like the crazy kind of thing Kuro would go off and do, right," said Keiko slouching.

"No doubt Near sent her a letter, but KJ did not, I think KJ is planning something," said Mello.

"Well we'll wait and see," said Matt.

"Why should we worry about KJ anymore, unless Kuro really is Kira or L dies, KJ should be fine, now that Kuro has been found," said Keiko.

"Then why did I just get this ominous feeling?" asked Mello.

"I felt it too," said Matt.

"Same here," said Keiko. The three then remained in silence.

-

That night while everyone was sleeping a figure silently closed her door. Luckily her room mate fell asleep in her boyfriend's room. She was silent as she walked down the infamous hallway that seemed to start it all, when really it didn't, that car accident in America started it all.

Now the front door, it creaks, KJ knew that for when there was a new arrival in the orphanage. She quickly opened the door and stopped it right before it hit the wall; there was no creak. She walked through, not looking back, and quickly shut the door. It was no longer her home. She already had a ticket reserved and it would take her to Japan. What will she do there? She did not know, but she thought she might as well try to research Kira, she had no intentions of seeing Kuro. If Kuro wanted anyone to see her, she would have said so by now.

-

The next morning Near went in to see KJ was gone. He knew it was going to happen so he just kept walking. He was eating breakfast when he heard three people enter, one a in panic, one not aware of his surroundings, the other not caring about his surroundings.

"Near! KJ is gone, why are all my friends walking out on me?" asked Keiko as she placed her head on the table where they usually sit. He just shrugged.

"You know that she was leaving didn't you?" asked Mello.

"You couldn't figure it out?" asked Near taking a bite of his muffin. That was the impression Kuro left on him, muffins; no he did not eat toys like many in the orphanage thought he did, they were just never up early enough to see him eat, he would skip lunch and eat dinner way later, at first he wouldn't even come out to eat, but he changed that a bit when things seemed to be going no where. Now that Kuro was found, he might change his eating habits.

"He can't figure anything out," said Matt taking a sip of some orange juice.

"Shut up, I hope you know I'm number two here," said Mello leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms.

"And Near is number one, which explains how he was able to figure out that KJ was leaving and not you," said Keiko," but Near, can you tell me why?"

"She wanted to move on from her childhood. She lost a close friend found here, and now her mission is done. She knew if anything about Kuro was to come, it would go here. That is done, she moves on, we all must some day," said Near as he finished his muffin and walked out.

"Mello," said Keiko weakly putting her chin on the table.

"Yes?" he asked looking at him after taking a sip of hot chocolate.

"Promise you won't leave me," said Keiko.

"I can't promise that, but I can promise that I will tell you and find a way to bring you with me when we do leave here," said Mello.

"So you're just going to leave me here?" asked Matt.

"You're my best friend, I don't think I could just leave you," said Mello.

"We're touched, Mello, are you sick?" asked Keiko putting a hand on his forehead.

"No, now stop touching me!" said Mello.

"Aw, you were considerate to us, you must be sick," said Matt trying to touch his forehead as well.

"STOP TOUCHING ME!" yelled Mello. (quote from Ac-phlem-med The Dead Terrorist). 


	6. Chapter 6

Time to Follow Part Six

A/N: No I did not stop writing this and I know this is incredibly late and that yes this IS that last part of this part. But there is one more section to this series. What happened is that I don▓t own any Death Note manga and I only the anime volumes 1-2 and 4 (don't ask), and the movies aren't helpful so long story short I didn't know what happened right after the Yotsuba arc (like right after). But recently I asked my Death Note expert type person (it was his manga that I read) and so now I can continue on.

-

Kuro never knew what happened. It was like she lost her parents all over and felt like she was alone in the world all over again. This she didn't even have the support of her friends because she foolishly pushed them away.

They had just answered all their questions with Yotsuba and this just had to happen. Kuro was upset with herself, she was in the building, she was right next to him. She had never seen anyone die and that is what shocked her the most.

Yes, her newest father and grandfather figures had just disappeared from the world. Watari, or Quillish Wammy, the harmless old man just trying to help the world the best he could, the man who saved Kuro and her friends from the cruel world was dead. A heart attack. What a surprise. The heart attack: that could be considered as Kira's trademark killing way.

Then there was her father figure. He was young, but still had accomplished so much, and had more yet to accomplish. He was so dedicated to find Kira and bring justice to him, but now that will never happen. Eventually Kira will be caught, but L, or Lawliet, will never be able to say it was him nor that he helped because the data was erased and the man, was dead. Another heart attack. Kira found out who he was.

Was Kuro next?

She stayed quiet and just watched L's motionless body. Waiting. Wouldn't Kira have killed her by now. Why spare her? To torture an already tortured soul? She knew Kira was cruel, but would he be this cruel?

Apparently, since she felt nothing, only the numbness as she watched the others going to L. Light was there. L's suspect with the highest percentage. It had to be him. Look at him looking so innocent, Kuro knew in her gut, and a woman's instinct was always close to being right, that he was Kira and that he felt like had one. It made her sick. Literally. Kuro got up and ran to the nearest bathroom and threw up in the toilet. No one noticed her, or no one cared. Not even when she felt like a ton of bricks hit her and she passed out, right there on the bathroom floor.

Stupid Matsuda found Kuro on the bathroom first and though Kira got to her too before even checking to see she was still alive. Yagami otou-san confirmed that she was passed out and probably just from the shock of everything. Out of everyone she was the closest to L and Watari.

-

Time passed and Kuro never woke up or gave the indication that she might wake up. All this stress and emotions pent up at once had knocking into a coma.

She came too and noticed she was in a bed. An oxygen tube was helping her breathe and she was hooked up to some IV. She did not recognize this place. It was not the building L had designed and the smell was something different yet oddly familiar. She looked down and saw she was now wearing a pair of white pajamas, that brought back memories. Memories she had locked up but came spilling back. The door opened and there stood one of those memories.

"I'm glad you're finally awake, Kuro," came and soft voice.

"Near," replied Kuro with a raspy voice.

The End.

A/N: Just the end of Time to Follow, there will be a section called What's Left Behind. That will be the final section to this series and the first part will be out soon. 


End file.
